nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Vettonia
Background Founded by the great pharaoh Baenpet in 2004, The Dominion of New Vettonia is a militarian fascist nation built around a theocracy. The sole leader of the nation claims to have direct contact with gods that have been long forgotten by humanity, gods that are responsible for the nation's many successes and for the nation winning every battle it has been in. It is illegal to be unemployed, all businesses receive government funding, and half of the year is spent rallying up humans to sacrifice to the gods. Every citizen must enlist in some branch of the military by their 10th birthday or face execution. The only way to immigrate to New Vettonia is to either join its military or to sacrifice a spouse or child to the gods. Geography Location: Bordered by Bitterkeep and Laser Winter to the west, sea to the north, east, and south. Climate: Tropical Wet towards the east, Semiarid towards the west. Terrain: A mix of jungle and swampland towards the east with some long stretches of desert in the west. People Population: 206,000,000 (August 17 2011 est.) Nationality: noun; Vettonian(s) adjective: Vettonian Religions: Church of the Old Ones: 100% Technically there may be other religions present within the nation, but the government seeks out non-believers and sacrifices them on TV in order to send a message to others. Languages: Vettonian: 100% The Vettonian language bares many similarities to Egyptian, although the Vettonian accent are far more comparable to German. Literacy: definition; age 15 and over can read and write total population; 50% male: 65% female: 40% (2011 est.) Education expenditures: 2% of GDP (2011) Government Country name: conventional long form; The Holy Dominion of Vettonia conventional short form: New Vettonia Government type: Theocratic dictatorship Capital: name; Mesha location; Province of Reakhet, in the heart of the Vettonian jungle Administrative divisions: 10 provinces; Djew, Ibeh, Iret, Keded, Kem, Merew, Reakhet, Seftew, Seki, Sensy. National holiday: Day of Blessings to Fire, March 5th Day of Blessings to War, April 12th Day of Blessings to Crops, May 10th Day of Blessings to Water, June 20th Day of Blessings to the Sky, July 4th Day of Blessings to He Who Speaks To The Gods, August 9th Each holiday is celebrated with mass human sacrifices. Constitution: An alleged document written in blood stating that as long as the gods are appeased,Vettonia will reign supreme over any enemies. Legal system: The law of the Old Ones, as dictated by He Who Speaks To The Gods. Suffrage: 10 years of age Executive branch: Head of state; He Who Speaks To The Gods Political parties and leaders: There are no political parties allowed in Vettonia, only the one state party based around the commands issued by He Who Speaks To The Gods, Pharaoh Baenpet. Flag description: Red and white bands as a Vettonia deer looks onward. National anthem: Name; "Nefer Vettonia (Beautiful Vettonia)" Lyrics/Music: Austin Grasmere and Brian Elliot Economy GDP (purchasing power parity): $2,576,439,624,428.71 (August 18th, 2011) GDP - per capita (PPP): $12,506.99 (August 18th, 2011) Unemployment rate: 7.06% Budget: Revenues; $1,113,542,991,000.00 Expenditures; $890,834,392,800.00 Industries: Uranium Mining Exports: $346,994,056,628.71 Exports - commodities: Slaves, Uranium, Coal, Salt, Sugar, Bananas Imports: $322,174,215,000.00 Imports - commodities: Aluminum, Oil, Sheep Debt - external: $24,819,841,628.71 (Surplus) Exchange rates: 1.4675 National Credit = $1